


221b - Bare necessities

by Anarion



Series: Inevitable Outcome [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John took the steps two at a time, elated that he and Lestrade had found an important piece of their current puzzle.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inevitable Outcome [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288586
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	221b - Bare necessities

John took the steps two at a time, elated that he and Lestrade had found an important piece of their current puzzle. 

He stopped short when he caught sight of Sherlock in the middle of the living room. Bare-naked.

“What.”

“John.”

“You are naked.”

“As requested.”

“As requested.”

“Yes. Feel free to join me swiftly.”

“Join you?” 

“Yes. I'm glad you finally decided to acknowledge your attraction to me.”

“I have … what now?”

They had a ridiculous stare-off while they both tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

John was the first to break.

“I need something to go on here.”

“You asked me to get naked with you.”

“I did no such thing!”

A phone got shoved into his face. And where had that been a second ago?

_‘Sherlock, I have to tell you something important. I’ll be home in twenty. Bare with me.’_

“Yes, that's my text. That... oh. BEAR with me, Sherlock! Why would I ask you to get naked with me via text?”

“Because you're English and repressed?”

“I am not!”

“Not what? English, repressed or attracted to me? Don't lie!”

Another stare-off.

“Goddammit!” John sighed and then walked towards his flatmate who quite unexpectedly turned into a soon-to-be-lover. He was still busy unbuttoning his shirt when Sherlock, impatient as ever, reached for his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I hope you are all doing as well as possible in these weird and trying times!
> 
> I haven't posted anything in a while, mostly because I have started to write little original ficlets for Atlin Merrick's wonderful picture prompts over [here](https://improbablepress.co.uk/blogs/improbable-press/tagged/writing-prompts) and Sherlock kinda got shoved in the background. Also, you know, the world kinda is on fire... :/


End file.
